


A Day for Nothing

by Minxie



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Into each life a lazy day must fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day for Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> **Prereader:** @aislinntlc  
>  **Disclaimer:** If anything about this is real, it's because I'm awesome like that. It's a burden being this awesome, but I'll live with it. :-P  
>  **AN:** For @creativmind1281. I totally owe you more Adam/Sauli fic, bb. However, I hope this fits what you wanted for your prompt! ♥

Adam is exhausted, more tired than Sauli has ever seen him. He understands the need for the promo tour, the need for Adam to have his name out there and the need for him to make music in front of a live audience. Understanding it, however, doesn't mean he has to like it.

The toll it takes on Adam is ridiculous. And Adam is where his concern rests.

He welcomes Adam home with a hug and a kiss, and a pointed push towards their bathroom. The best part about being home is washing the feel of hotels and airplanes away. "Shower, Adam. Wash the travel grime off."

When Adam steps into the shower, mumbling about the fans and the radio hosts and the way that Tommy is totally marking the music as his, Sauli starts separating Adam's laundry. Whites and colors and dry-clean only. It's something productive that keeps him close enough to hear Adam. And he needs to be close enough. Adam has fallen asleep in the shower before, leaning against the tile and glass while the hot water beats down on him. 

It's a scene Sauli has no desire to repeat.

He glances to the clock and winces. Adam's been silent for a little too long. Softly, so as to not startle Adam if he really is asleep, he says, "Adam?"

"Yeah, baby." Through the opaque glass, Sauli watches Adam's silhouette. It's as mesmerizing now as it was a year ago. "I'm awake."

Sauli shakes his head and snorts. It's more like Adam just hasn't passed out yet. He'd rather that happen after Adam is closer to the bed, preferably _in_ it. Before he can comment, the water shuts down and the glass door slides open. Grabbing a towel, Sauli steps forward and starts blotting the water off Adam's back while Adam scrubs a towel roughly over his head. 

"I'm sorry." Adam's voice sounds off, almost timid.

Chasing water droplets, Sauli frowns. "Why?"

Adam pushes the towel off of his head and lets it drop into a damp heap on the floor. "Not too exciting for a first night back."

"Hey," Sauli says, letting the towel in his hand land in a mess next to Adam's. He needs to touch Adam, make sure he is paying attention to everything Sauli is trying to say. "You're here, yes?"

"Yes, but…"

"No," Sauli interrupts. Adam isn't _hearing_ him, not yet. He will though. Sauli is determined. "No buts. You are here, I am here. That makes it a better night than last night."

Warmth and pleasure and accomplishment burst through Sauli when Adam nods and gives him a shy smile. "Yeah, definitely better than last night. Bed?"

"Bed," Sauli agrees. 

He slides into bed next to Adam, curling into Adam's side and scratching his fingers lightly over Adam's chest. A plan is forming in his mind, a way to give Adam a day with nothing more important than resting and enjoying and laughing. 

It's only after Adam's breath hitches and then slows into the steady cadence of true sleep that Sauli allows himself to relax and follow the heavy _thump-thud, thump-thud_ of Adam's heartbeat into sleep.

* * *

Sauli wakes pinned to the bed. Adam's wrapped him: head on his chest, one leg over Sauli's legs, and one arm draped across his stomach.

It tells him more than any of Adam's words could. 

Usually he's the one hanging onto Adam like an octopus. Roles reverse only when Adam is feeling lonely. Lost in the madness of the go, _go_ , **go** his career can demand. 

The unspoken plea makes Sauli more determined that today there will be nothing but the two of them. No phones. No people. Nothing.

The light, ticklish flutter of eyelashes against his chest pulls Sauli from mental pondering. He glances at the clock and, noticing the early hour, frowns. He'd hoped Adam would sleep a little – _a lot_ – later. With another brush of Adam's eyelashes against his chest, Sauli bites back a sigh. Their day has most definitely begun. Dragging a hand down Adam's back, he says, "Awake?"

"No," Adam mumbles, too fast to be anything but a lie.

Huffing a laugh, Sauli busses a quick kiss against Adam's forehead. "Will you be awake if I promise breakfast in bed?"

"Breakfast in bed?" 

Sauli feels the words – the gentle ghost of Adam's breath – as much as he hears them. His resolve to give Adam a day strengthens again. The first person who calls and kills the hopeful excitement he can hear in Adam's voice is going to get cursed out. In Finnish _and_ in English.

"Not just breakfast," Sauli murmurs. "I was thinking maybe the day."

Adam cants his head back and looks at Sauli, a small smile flitting around the edges of his lips. "Movies?"

"Sex," Sauli retorts, waggling his eyebrows. Smug satisfaction swells within him when Adam giggles and then, when Sauli winks, outright laughs. "And maybe movies."

"Okay," Adam replies, his smile natural and carefree. "I can be awake for a day of sex and maybe movies."

"After breakfast," Sauli says. Adam very obviously missed more than one meal over the past few weeks. "Come on," Sauli says, pushing against Adam's hold. "Morning routine and then I'll get breakfast."

* * *

He bypasses the coffee pot and, instead, gathers all of the stuff for his mom's spicy hot chocolate. It's not often he can get Adam to indulge – _it's so fattening_ – but he doubts he'll have that particular bit of trouble today. Cinnamon, cayenne pepper, sugar, milk. Cocoa and the Mexican vanilla.

Humming to himself, Sauli moves around the kitchen confidently. It takes longer than he'd wanted before he's heading back up the stairs with an overfull bed tray clasped tightly in his hands. But hot chocolate can be rushed for no one, not even Adam.

Pushing the bedroom door open, Sauli smiles at the sight greeting him. Adam's hair is sticking up wildly and the television is droning quiet in the background and, when Adam looks over and sees the steaming hot chocolate, he wiggles and grins and pushes up onto his knees.

"Hot chocolate?" Adam asks, reaching out and taking the tray, giving Sauli time and space to slide onto the bed without spilling anything. "Really?"

"A good day for it," Sauli replies. 

Adam's eyes skate over the tray. When he looks up again, the glee that was there moments before is replaced with the first hints of arousal. It's a very good look on Adam.

Settling the tray between them, Adam arches a brow. "Are you trying to seduce me with breakfast?"

A grin pulls at Sauli's lips. "Perhaps." Then, after flicking his tongue out and licking at the frothy white cream decorating his hot chocolate, he asks, "Is it working?"

Sauli can't stop the smirk when Adam's eyes go darker and he grunts, "Uh huh."

"Finish your breakfast, Adam."

"Brat," Adam whispers. He takes a slow sip of hot chocolate, closing his eyes and humming as he swallows. "This is wonderful, but you are still a brat."

"Mhmm," Sauli replies, refusing to rise to the bait. "We'll see if that's what you're calling me later, yes?"

* * *

Sauli wakes when the woman in the television screams like a banshee. Eyes still closed, he flails a hand across the bed looking for the remote, killing the obnoxious noise mid-screech. Breakfast had been enough to lull Adam back to sleep; he hopes he's the only one the programming managed to disturb.

"Thank god," Adam mutters. "I was going to just throw stuff at it to make it stop."

Shaking his head, Sauli grins. That's his man, always willing to go over the top in his pursuits. "You can battle the next interruption."

"Whatever," Adam replies. "It would've worked."

"Without a doubt. Of course, then we would have to go shopping for a new television. Picking out this one was enough trouble."

Adam's chest hitches with quiet laughter. "That was…"

"Trying," Sauli says. "It was very trying."

Beneath the wispy weight of the sheet, Adam tugs Sauli closer. "We didn't have any trouble picking out the bed, though."

"No," Sauli agrees, undulating against Adam. "No trouble finding the perfect bed."

It's big enough for them to both sleep and fuck in. Sauli could give a shit about the rest of it. 

"We did breakfast in bed." The words are mouthed against Sauli's neck, spread apart with licks and nibbles and the rough scratch of Adam's morning whiskers. "Does that mean it's movie time now?"

Sauli debates between biting Adam's shoulder and poking him in the ribs. He settles on doing both. 

Laughing, Adam rolls onto his back. "Guess that's a no, then?"

With a calculating look, Sauli leans in and swipes his tongue over Adam's nipple once, and then once again. The skin tightens and draws into a hard nub and he gently clenches his teeth on it, flicks his tongue back and forth, worrying it until Adam groans and arches into the contact. He backs away with a smirk. "If you want to watch a movie, that's fine with me."

"Underhanded little shit," Adam mumbles, wrapping a hand around the back of Sauli's neck and pulling him in close again. Kicking the sheet off of them, Adam growls, "Don't stop."

Sauli leans in and licks Adam's nipple. Then, grinning, he blows a stream of air over Adam's nipple. 

"Fuck," Adam hisses. And, when Sauli suckles Adam's nipple, again, "Oh, _fuck_."

Dragging his lips against Adam's chest, Sauli murmurs, "Definitely." 

Sauli hears Adam making an absolute mess of the bedside tabletop. He understands the urgency – _the necessity_ – when two slick fingers glide along the cleft of his ass. He creeps – _crawls_ – further up Adam's body, breathing words and moans and deep panting gasps into Adam's chest and his neck. And when Adam pushes his fingers into Sauli's ass, Sauli bites down, leaving a perfect ring of marks directly below Adam's collarbone.

"Sauli…" Adam stutters out in a half moan, half plea.

Sauli finds it way sexier than it has any right to be.

He brushes a kiss over Adam's mouth, a ridiculously chaste bussing of lips. He rocks on Adam's fingers, back and forth in a crazy slow rhythm, grinding his cock into Adam's hip. He's looking for stimulation – _for friction_ – anywhere he can find it. "Fuck me."

Adam shakes his head. "No."

"Yes. Fuck me. Now," Sauli says softly, canting and swaying against Adam, moaning between each word. He rolls to his back and tries guiding Adam over, teasing him into following.

Shaking his head again, Adam repeats, "No."

"Adam, dammit."

"Ride me." Adam's voice is rough, a deep rasp filled with hunger and wantonness. 

Sauli sucks in a fast breath. "Yes, I can do that."

Moving to kneel over Adam, Sauli presses his palms against Adam's chest, trusting the loose hold Adam has on his hips to guide him, and then he's sliding down, taking Adam's cock into him inch by inch. Stopping and adjusting and breathing. He focuses on Adam's face – eyes blown, black and glassy and aroused, and lips swollen, kissed and bitten to a shiny red – and on Adam's breathing – long draws of air skittering out in short huffs, groaning releases of _yes_ and _fuck_ and _Sauli_ – and on the synergy, the rightness that flows between them when they're connected this way.

He could stay like this for hours. Right here, slowly working his way up and down Adam's cock, wallowing in the taste and the touch and the scent of _them_ , together as a unit.

Adam's tongue darts out, licks across his bottom lip. His hands tighten on Sauli's hips and he growls, "Move."

"Like this?" Sauli asks, rolling his body back and down, taking Adam even deeper. His thighs strain with the controlled rise and fall of his body. The burn in his legs builds in tandem with his orgasm, the sensation pushing him higher and higher and fucking _higher_. 

He clenches his ass and squeezes Adam's cock, shuddering when Adam's fingers clamp down on his hips hard enough to bruise. Sauli wants the bruises, wants the tiny fingertip reminders to carry with him tomorrow.

"Adam, please."

Wrapping a hand around Sauli's cock, Adam plants his feet on the mattress and cants his hips, thrusting up as Sauli rocks back. Sauli's eyes go wide and a jumbled mess of Finnish and English tumbles out.

Adam smirks. And tightens his grip on Sauli's cock. "Always know I'm in the right place when you start giving orders in Finnish."

"Bitch," Sauli mumbles under his breath, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Then, when Adam pushes forcefully into his ass, he grunts, "Yes, again."

"Demanding –" Adam rolls against Sauli, pushes up as Sauli moves back and down "– man."

The rest of Adam's comment is lost to the blur of static white noise as Sauli's orgasm crashes over him.

* * *

The water is cooler than Sauli prefers, but, as he knows, is warmer than Adam's usual. A compromise of preferences. One of many they both make. It is, according to his father, the mark of a strong, lasting relationship.

For him it is simply the way they are, the way they have been from their first night. 

Adam pulls Sauli away from his thoughts with a quiet, "Lean back."

Sauli lets Adam take his weight and, when Adam starts washing his hair, his fingers massaging Sauli's scalp, he hums. "Feels good."

"I like doing this," Adam says. "Like that you let me."

Give and take, Sauli thinks. Strengths and weaknesses balancing each other, all of it coming together in a constant loop of taking care of one another. Adam _needs_ to take care of Sauli just as much as Sauli needs to give Adam a safe haven to relax in. 

"Rinse," Adam whispers.

Head tilted back, Sauli closes his eyes and sighs as the water rains down and washes the suds away. "Done now?"

"Yeah," Adam replies, reaching around Sauli and turning the water off. 

Sauli dries off quickly, fast mechanical movements that are a means to an end. Hanging his towel up, he heads into the bedroom. "Movie or music?"

"Music." A jaw-cracking yawn follows the request. "Something to sleep to."

Biting back a satisfied grin, Sauli says, "Instrumental?"

"That's good." Adam reclaims his place on the bed and holds the blanket up, motioning Sauli into the spot beside him. Wrapping an arm around Sauli and snugging him against his chest, Adam murmurs, "Maybe we can have that movie when we wake up."

* * *

The remnants of their supper – a single plate full of toast crumbs, two forks, and two empty glasses – crowds the corner of the bedside table. He'll take it downstairs to the kitchen after the movie. Maybe. Assuming they've finished the lazy make-out session that started minutes after Adam hit play on the movie.

Adam rolls, covering Sauli's body with his own, and his breath, warm and moist, skates across Sauli's cheek. There's a hushed, "thank you for today," and then, before Sauli can respond, Adam's lips brush across his. Slow and easy. Deliberate. It's the type of kiss that comes with time, built on a foundation of shared dreams and ambitions, of physical desire and emotional attachment.

Minutes tick off, the kiss dancing between barely there touches and shared breaths.

Finally, Sauli pulls back enough to whisper, "Always."

♥ _end_ ♥


End file.
